disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Christo
Christo is a playable character from Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. He is an Overlord, but is reluctant to reveal which Netherworld he rules and only states that it is a "certain giant Netherworld", which is interpreted as a Netherworld named "Certain Giant". He is extremely skilled as a war strategist, and will do anything to win a battle. He decides to take advantage of Killia's potential in magic, planning to use it in order to assassinate Void Dark. Appearance Christo's appearance in the rebel army is a young demon with pale skin, pink eyes, the signature pointed ears and long red violet horns protruding from his long, wavy jungle green hair that conceal his right eye. He wears glasses, which he claims will keep his eyes from looking like "3"s. Christo wears an attire similar to that of a priest with a black, white and bronze gold color scheme. His outfit composes of a shawl, a long coat, a white undershirt, black pants, and sleek black boots. Underneath his shawl are red vilet devil wings. However, his real wings are four, pure white angel wings and the horns are really a headband to give him a more demonic appearance. Personality Story It is revealed that he is actually an angel who disguised himself as a demon. He was sent on his mission after the other angels, having grown sick of his snobbish and superior attitude, came to believe his Clairvoyance was being used to spy on Celestia for Void Dark. His superior, realizing Christo was loyal, stepped in and sent him on the mission to protect him and prove his loyalty (hoping it would teach him some humility as well). He is understandably bitter about this, regularly plotting ways to show up the other angels for their "betrayal" of him. Having not had much experience with demons, he is initially surprised and baffled by the genuine capacity for love they show (in particular Usalia's grief and anger over her parents' murder), but gradually comes to respect the other members of the Rebel Army as friends. While storming the castle on Toto Bunny, Christo is put in a situation by his superiors that are going to launch a missile called Armageddon whether to save himself or stay in the Netherworlds. His main superior gives him the option of using his Clairvoyance to locate Void Dark and launch the missile, which will destroy every Netherworld in its radius. Both decisions will deem him as a traitor to the rebel army and expose himself as an angel. Although the others have been put aware of Christo's secret because of his magic (and the fact that his fake horns fell off), they continue to play along with him being an Overlord and a demon for his sake. Christo decides to blackmail his superiors into cancelling the launch of Armageddon by saying that he'll reveal their plan to Void Dark. In Battle Christo is an extremely skilled mage capable of various combinations. As an angel, he has a natural affinity to healing and light magic, capable of using the latter as a massive energy beam with significant destructive force. Bows are an extremely viable option, as his unique skills use ATK and HIT with one equipped, allowing him to be a versatile ranged damage dealer and supporter at the same time. Unique Skills *'Demon's Solace' - Heals all surrounding allies. According to the description, Christo had modified the spell to work on demons. *'Piercing Light' - Christo summons a light symbol with a star in the center. Arrows of light shoot out at the enemies. *'Gospel of Power' - Christo's Ultimate Skill. In a flurry of feathers, Christo's angel wings spread out and and he is surrounded by angelic symbols. Rings circle around the largest ring the middle symbol and charges an energy beam in Christo's hands, which he fires at his enemies and causes an explosion. This skill is not learned until after clearing stage 12-5. Trivia *It is implied that Lamington and Christo are one and the same, with 'Christo' being a codename and his eventual promotion to Seraph and involvement in the "Three Worlds Incident". In addition, Christo has an alternate color scheme that resembles Lamington and Christo's ultimate skill, Gospel of Power, is visually similar to Lamington's ultimate skill, Armageddon, even having the same area of effect as Armageddon. *His name, "Christo", originates from the story, "The Count of Monte Cristo", a famous story of revenge. This may refer to being one of the main characters of Disgaea 5, where its theme is revenge. **His name also originates from the name, "Christ", which can mean "Messiah" or "Jesus Christ", which hints his identity as an angel. Gallery Navigation Category:Disgaea 5 Characters Category:Overlords